Hitherto, a production method for a semiconductor device has been known in which a sealing sheet is arranged onto one or more semiconductor chips fixed to, e.g., a substrate, and subsequently the workpiece is pressurized while heated, so as to bury the semiconductor chip(s) into the sealing sheet (see, for example, Patent Document 1).